


euphoria

by panplantgirl



Series: speechless [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens bumps into Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	euphoria

“Guys, I've gotta go to class!” John Laurens told two of his friends, Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette.

“Of course, _mon ami,_ we wouldn't want to make you late to your ‘favorite' class!” His French friend, Lafayette called as John walked away with a wave.

“He’s gonna be fine.” Hercules placed a hand on a worried Laf’s shoulder.

“But he’s just so…” Lafayette trailed off as Herc placed a hand on their shoulder and guided them in the direction of the two’s classes. “ _R_ _eckless._ He's so _reckless.”_

 

That, of course, was not a lie. Not only was John Henry Laurens reckless, but careless, clumsy, and not to mention, _absolutely oblivious to the world around him._ That's why it was to nobody’s surprise that in John Laurens’ rush to class, he knocked himself and another man to floor. What _was_ a surprise was the sickening _crack!_ as something broke.

“Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I just-” John cut off his own ramblings that would’ve gone on for far too long otherwise. Instead, he busied his hands by picking up the papers that had fallen from the broken binder.

“Oh! Thank you, I'm such a clutz, I should’ve been watching-” Alexander Hamilton stopped talking for another reason. That’s because the moment his eyes set upon the man before him, nothing would’ve come out anyways. His mind immediately began racing in how to describe the angel before him.

 

_His hazel gaze brushed over me like the cool spring breeze, caressing the skin and reaching through the thin fabric of your clothes._

 

No, that was no good! What’s something that’s _hazel?_

 

_Freckles dappled his cheeks and neck like the stars splashed into the night sky-_

 

Too generic! His freckles need something unique and exquisite.

 

_His dark hair completely engulfed the area behind his head with a tangled mess of curls, facing every which way, some curling under his ears, others-_

 

No, not quite. His hair needs something _softer,_ to get the sense of just wanting to run your fingers through it, or bury your face in it.

 

 _Oh, but his_ smile. _His smile left me speechless for the first time in my life. It was blinding, like staring at the Sun. His eyes crinkle, and_ oh, dimples. _The dimples were something to behold-_

 

It's all been used before! Repeated figurative language meant absolutely _nothing_ to a reader. Oh, just another generic beautiful human! But this man was _so much more_ and deserved _so much more_ than cliche, overused metaphors and similes.

 

The man rose, placing the stack of papers back into the now-broken binder and handing it to Alex. _That's_ what went _crack!_ when the two fell!

He held out a freckled hand.

“I'm sorry, I'm John Laurens.” He smiled, and Alexander could feel his knees wobble as he accepted the hand, standing then shaking. John’s handshake was firm, his fingers calloused in ways and places which can only be identified as those of an artist. Alex gave a weak smile, all he could muster.

“I'm Alexander Hamilton, and I was too busy thinking to pay attention. The fault is mine, Laurens.” _Laurens._ The name started and ended at the tip of the tongue, and left a sweet taste in Alexander’s mouth.

“Well, Alexander Hamilton, I suppose we should get to class. It was a pleasure _bumping into you.”_ John gave a playful grin that left Alex dizzy and in a complete state of euphoria. He laughed.

“O-of course! The pleasure’s all mine.” Alexander gave his own charming grin he had perfected over the years.

“I'll see you around!” John called over his shoulder, walking away. Alex felt a pull, this _need,_ that if he let this man walk away, nothing would ever be the same.

  
_“Wait!”_

**Author's Note:**

> welp my other two oneshots are actually in this series and yes I decided that just now so go read them if you want more
> 
> also I'm writing this from John's pov next so look out for that ;D
> 
> really quick, do you want me to extend the story in john's pov? i was thinking of ending it at the same spot, unless you guys would prefer otherwise?? drop a comment below!! also kudos. both are appreciated more than you can imagine.
> 
>  
> 
> #spon
> 
> want more of my horrendously fluffy lams writing? I have a fic called Coffee and College so go check it out!


End file.
